Shinigami's Occularius
by Tama Ki. Amada
Summary: Cyrus tries once more to open the eye of hell but with a new purpouse. Can Dennis and Tama-chan stop him? Or will Tama's prediction and visions come to pass? Rated pg13 for blood and gore (lots and lots) The sequial to my fic "Gift of the Dead"


The Hellish Bus Ride to Know where  
  
AS the rain poured on down, the big black school bus plowed though the thick fog. The students chatted and chilled out as semi loud music played din the background. While his students enjoyed themselves, Mr. Hulse slept up in the front of the buss. Behind him a small group of girls chatted rather excitedly.  
  
" So when is Rourin Kenshin starting on Toonami?"  
  
" I think in about a week or so, about the same time Trigun is suppose to start" Sunna yawned as she answered Tama's question.  
  
" Ah I'm so excited! I can't believe Mr. Hulse got us permission to go on a non- educational field trip!' the brunet cheered out as she looked down at her two friends. The two red heads looked up at their genki friend, and sweat dropped.  
  
"You know he told the school officials that this trip was for us to learn about chemical reactions with all sort of metals, right?" Sunna glared questioningly at Yuuki, who seemed completely clueless. more then usual. Yuuki just snickered and smiled as she sat back down in her seat. It took about a minuet or so for the short red head to realize the oddity of the situation.  
  
"Wait. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SCIENCE CLASS??? DON'T YOU HAVE ENGLISH NOW?!" Tama questioned rather loudly as she did a double take. Not surprisingly the fusia hared girl stared oddly at her friend and let out a loud sigh as she settled down in her seat.  
  
" I got transferred to Mr. Hulse's science class from Mrs. O'Riely's English class. My new schedule begins today."  
  
"Wait.. Why did she transfer you out of her class?" Tama cutely questioned.  
  
" Lets just say this. I think my choice of SSR report books and my drawings got a little too much on her nerves." Sunna snickered as she pulled out her one of her many Wicaa spell books. Tama let out a loud laugh at the thought of Mrs. O'Riely attempting to read Sunna's hand writing, let alone a report on purity spells and protection hexes. As she finally stopped laughing she noticed that the buss had suddenly gotten very quiet. Not taking any heed of this, Tama stretched her arms and took out her cd player. With a little click the player was off and running. as was Tama's voice.  
  
"Ghosts and ghouls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with and you'll shall see. This our town of Halloween!  
  
This is Halloween. This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween everyone make a scream! Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween."  
  
As the song faded out a new and more intense song followed in its place..  
  
"Sotto mezameru hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai "bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai!"  
  
"WHOLE THE HELL IS SINGING!? AND WHAT THE HELL IS IT!!?" a scratchy voice broke the stillness of the buss. As Sunna and Yuuki turned around to see who was screaming, Tama & Cameron already knew who it was. A group of wanna-be ghettos stared oddly at Tama and Cameron, the one black girl in the middle of the group glared threateningly. Two other girls, Elane and another blond, accompanied Mike and John, the two boys at Ciara's side.  
  
" WELL!? ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME OR WHAT!?" Ciara barked out, as she stared at the group. A broad smile spread across Tama's face and she began to snicker. Cameron looked back at Ciara and after one short glance of her broke in to laughter as well. The others had no idea of what was going on, so they decided it was best of they just remained quiet. All of the snickering and laughing though, was beginning to get on Ciara's nerves.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS SO DMAN FUNNY? YOU WEIRDOS!?" She screeched, more and more like the dog that she was. Tama cleared her throat before she announced her reply to the girls crude question.  
  
" Which question do you want me to answer first?"  
  
"What?. What the hell do you mean" the black hared girl was getting really confused now.  
  
" Do you want me to answer the music question first or you last one?" the red- head spoke quietly as she sharpened her nails on a metal file.  
  
" Both BITCH!" Ciara growled , now getting more and more restless then before.  
  
" Fine! 1) I was sing "This is Halloween" from Nightmare before Christmas & I was also singing "My Will" from Inu-Yasha. 2) As to what is so damn funny, the answer is this: You sheer ignorance and nietivity, let alone the way you flash your cash about, is a good reason to laugh at you." He voice trailed off as she finished her sentence. With Ciara now gawking at what she had just heard, Tama smiled and took her seat once more and turned to Cameron.  
  
" WHY YOU BITCH! I OUTTA." Ciara screamed now ready to jump on her.  
  
"Or you'll what? Pull my hair and call me names? Sorry but I only fight with those who actually have skill and talent, thank you." The red head smirked, still trying to keep her cool.  
  
" That's it!! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET YOU GOD DAMN GOTH!" Ciara was now on her feet and ready to fight. As she began to storm down the isle, she was stopped in her tracks.  
  
" There will be no fighting on this bus! You two can settle this latter on but knock it off for now, both of you. " Mr. Hulse glance at both girls as he spoke. Reluctantly Ciara went back to her seat, but not before she could shoot a wicked glare at Tama. Tama only smiled and stuck out her tongue in response , just making sure that Mr. Hulse didn't catcher her doing so. As she her self turned back around to face her friends, Sunna was glaring annoyingly at her.  
  
" Why do you have to let her get to you? You should have just ignored her." Sunna lectured the now whimpering red head.  
  
" She's a bitch and she's always getting on my case as is John and the others. So why shouldn't I fight back? Hum?" she spoke melodramatically, still not looking her friend in the eyes. With a loud sigh Sunna shook her head a turned back around. The rest of the ride to the museum/mall was quiet and rather peaceful. Yuuki and Sunna had dozed off and were now fast asleep. Cameron had attempted to stay awake but was losing the battle.  
  
" You okay Cam?" Tama whispered, not sure if he was awake or asleep. Sleepily he nodded his head, his eyes began flutter abit.  
  
" Sleepy. need sleep" his husky voice murmured a bit as he began to fade in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Just take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get there, so don't worry." She smiled claping him on the shoulder.  
  
" okay. thanks." Cameron whispered as his head fell against her shoulder, causing his wavy dark brown hair to sweep over his eyes. Surprised abit, the red head sat there, a little confusled but fine.  
  
This is going to be an interesting field trip-nyo. With a small chuckle, she yawned and dosed off into a quiet sleep.  
  
. ~*~ Where in the name of hell are Tama and the others going? Why is the school bus black and not yellow? Why is Mr. Hulse's science class going Some place which they have no idea about? Will the next chapter be better then this?  
  
Writer 3: Hell yeah! This is just da intro! Trust me It gets better. much better. 


End file.
